mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
In series *Little Miss Whoops: Both are blue, wear bandages (original), get hurt all the time, and are accident-prone. *Little Miss Calamity: Both are accident prone and have bad luck. *Mr. Jelly: Both scream sometimes. *Mr. Good: Both wear white. *Mr. Nobody: Both are round and wear white. *Mr. Clumsy: Both are accident prone. *Mr. Snow: Both wear white. *Mr. Grumpy: Both are blue and get bad luck sometimes. *Mr. Strong: Both are accident prone sometimes. *Mr. Dizzy: Both get dizzy. *Mr. Nosey: Both get hurt. Only when Mr. Nosey's nose gets hurt. *Mr. Bounce: Both are round and get hurt (original). Out of series * Manjimutt (Yokai Watch, both get hurt, get themselves into situations, make mistakes and voiced by Paul Greenberg) * Komodo (Animal Mechanicals, both get hurt a lot, get dizzy, and scream. They also have a same voice. Mr. Bump has stars while Komodo has tools out of their heads when they get hurt), * Mario and Luigi (Nintendo, all 3 have blue and get hurt) * Len Kagamine (Vocaloid, both get hurt, scream, get ran over by bulldozers and are brothers to Miss Whoops and Rin) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are accident-prone, scream, wear white, and get hurt) * Starchy (The 7D, both are accident-prone, scream and get hurt) * Woody (BFDI, both scream a lot) * Buddy (Kick The Buddy, both have blue and get hurt) * Fidgephant (Yokai Watch, both worry a lot, scream and voiced by Paul Greenberg) * Irwin (Billy and Mandy, both scream and get hurt) * Shovel (Blue's Clues, both are brothers to Miss Whoops and Pail) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both have blue, scream and get hurt), * Mr. Skullhead (Good idea, Bad idea, both get hurt at times), * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life, both are accident-prone, scream and gets hurt), * Scrat (Ice Age, both scream and get hurt), * Beresford (The Railway Series, both are blue and get hurt, although Beresford only hits his nose), * Charlie The Unicorn (Namesake, both are unlucky), * James (The Railway Series, both yell and have accidents), * Spottyman (Superted, both have accidents), * Pain (Hercules, Disney, both get hurt a lot), * Chuck (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are blue and clumsy), * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are accident-prone), * Big Nose (Tangled, both are accident-prone), * Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are accident-prone), * Anton (The Amazing World of Gumball, both get hurt a lot), * Launchpad McQuack (Disney, both are accident-prone), * Bump the Elephant (Namesake series, both are blue, accident prone and have the same names), * Kenny (South Park, both get hurt. Although Kenny dies a lot while Mr. Bump does not), * Bubble (Battle for Dream Island, both are blue, round, and accident-prone), * Tennis Ball (Battle for Dream Island, both are round, have white on them, and are clumsy) * Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan, both scream and have blue), * Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold, both are accident-prone), * Michelangelo (TMNT, both scream and get hurt), * Woody (Toy Story, both scream and get hurt), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue and have accidents), * Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both scream and end up getting hurt), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both have blue, scream and get hurt), * Henry (The Railway Series, both scream and get hurt), * Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both scream and get hurt easily), * Tow Mater (Cars, both scream and get hurt), * Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door, both scream and get hurt easily), * Scratchy (The Simpsons, both scream and get hurt easily), * Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both get hurt easily), * Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons, both have blue and fall), * Tom (Tom and Jerry, both scream and get hurt), * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are blue, scream and get hurt), * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, both scream and get hurt), * Peter Sam (The Railway Series, both have accidents, although Peter Sam's accident was caused by runaway trucks), * Phil (Rugrats, both have blue and are brothers to Miss Whoops and Lil), * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc, both scream and get hurt), * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are blue, scream and have accidents) * Po (Kung-Fu Panda, both get hurt a lot), * Chowder (Namesake series, both scream and get hurt), * Noonbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both appear in the logo of their show as the first O), * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show, both appear in/out of the name of the show as the O) * Grover (Sesame Street, both are blue, scream, and get hurt), * George (George of the Jungle, scream, and get hurt), * Oopsy Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, both are Accident-prone and get hurt sometimes), * Ming-Ming (The Wonder Pets, both get hurt at times), * Major Bedhead (The Big Comfy Couch, both scream and get hurt), * Scootch Racoon (PB&J Otter, both are accident-prone and careless), * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both scream and get hurt), * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both scream and get hurt), * Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches, both are blue, scream and get hurt), * Nobita Nobi (Doraemon, both get hurt a lot (also seen in bandages in stories)), * Tyler, Harold, Scott, and The Robot (Total Drama series, all of them get hurt all the time, and Harold wears blue) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents, both scream, are very unlucky and get hurt all the time), * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both scream and get hurt all the time), * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and have accidents), * Chavo (El Chavo, both get hurt a lot), * Gordon/Godinez (El Chavo, both are accident-prone), * Bananas in Pyjamas (Namesake series, all three have blue and white, fall, scream and get hurt a lot), * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue, and have a lot of accidents), * Mr. Malone (Flushed Away, both are hurt and when scream), * Derpy (My Little Pony, both are clumsy and ruin everything), * Tank (Nine Dog Christmas, both are accident-prone), * DJBJ (Fat Pizza, both scream, get hurt and got bashed), * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop, they're both clumsy), * Keroro (Sgt Frog, both are accident prone), * Fuyuki (Sgt Frog, both fall and get hurt a lot), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and have accidents), * Mung Daal (Chowder, both are blue and get hurt a lot), * Chicken Little (namesake series, both can get hurt a lot), * Spike (My Little Pony, both always get hurt) * Spawn (Soul Calibur II, both have American accents), * Bruce (Finding Nemo, both have black eyes and white dots for pupils, only when Mr Bump screams and Bruce smells blood) * Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are accident prone), * Roley (Bob the Builder, both have a similar voice), * Vinnie From North America (The Railway Series, both are blue and get hurt), * Charlie (Thomas The Tank Engine, both have the same accent). * Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats, both are blue and wear bandages) * Bump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both bump) * Ram Man (Masters of the Universe, both are accident prone) * Rowley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid, both are accident prone) * Gil (Bubble Guppies, both have blue, scream and get hurt) * Calamity James (Beano, both are accident prone) * Bleat (Timbuctoo, both keep getting hurt) * Marshall (Paw Patrol, both end up getting hurt) * Ducky (Toy Story 4, both scream and get hurt) * Edd A.K.A. Double D (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Both are accident prone and likely the most normal out of their peers), * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both are blue and scream), * Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are blue and get hurt), * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue, scream and get hurt), * Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) (Sesame St., both are blue, scream, get hurt and suffer from misfortune), * Green (The Color Challenge, both keep having accidents), * Tag (Hey Duggee, both are blue and clumsy), * Lucky (Animal Crossing, both are wrapped up in bandages and express pain by saying "ouch"), * Max Payne (Nameshake Series, both get hurt and were bandages). * Hoagie P. "Numbuh 2" Gilligan (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue, scream and get hurt) * Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto Vice city) both wear blue, get hurt and suffer from misfortune * Mr Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) both are accident prone * Mr Bean (Nameshake Series) both Are accident prone * Mr Wobbly Man (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) both wear blue, clumsy and have accidents * Gonzo (The Muppets, both are blue, scream and get hurt) * The Goods Engine (TUGS, both get hurt) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both have accidents and get hurt) * RC (Toy Story, both have accidents and get hurt) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (Namesake series, both are blue and scream) * Bumpy Wumpy (My Little Animals, both are blue and and get hurt) * Sheep (Sheep in The Big City, both get hurt) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both get hurt and scream) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House, both get hurt, accidents and scream) * Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster, both get hurt) * Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story, both 2 get hurt and accidents) * Most Happy Tree Friends Cast (Happy Tree Friends; all get hurt) * Black and White Spies (Spy vs Spy; All three get hurt) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, both get hurt and blue) * Garfield (Garfield; both scream and get hurt) * Kirby (Kirby, both get hurt and scream) * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both scream, have accidents and get hurt) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both scream, have accidents, get hurt and have a similar voice) * Cleo (Heathcliff, both have accidents and get hurt) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants, both have a similar voice, scream, get hurt and have accidents) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog, both get hurt and have accidents) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both scream, get hurt, have accidents and end up getting hurt) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc., both scream and get hurt and Are Blue) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures, both scream and get hurt) * Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) * The Aardvark (Pink Panther and Pals/The Ant and The Aardvark, Both Scream, Get Hurt, Have Accidents and Are Blue) * Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor (Home Improvement, both have accidents and get hurt) * Melman (Madagascar, both scream and get hurt) * Marty (Madagascar, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) * Rex (Toy Story, both scream and have accidents) * Mike (Monsters, Inc., both scream, get hurt and have accidents) * Loopy (Dumb Ways To Die, both are blue and get hurt) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both have accidents and get hurt) *Mona Lisa (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, both scream and get hurt) *Mavis (Thomas and Friends, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan, both scream and get hurt) *Llort (A Troll in Central Park, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) *Stanley (A Troll in Central Park, both get hurt and have accidents) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes, both get hurt and have accidents) * WALL-E (WALL-E, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) * Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, both scream and have accidents) * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both scream, get hurt and have accidents) * Furball (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are blue, wear bandages, scream and get hurt) * Fraz (The Brothers Flub, both are blue, unlucky, and worry a lot) * Krillin (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, both of them are unlucky) * Yamcha (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, both of them get hurt) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear blue & white, scream and get hurt sometimes) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear blue & white, scream and get hurt sometimes) * Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue, scream and sometimes get hurt) * Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear blue, scream and get hurt rarely) * Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear blue & white, scream and sometimes get hurt) * Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both wear blue, scream and get hurt rarely) * Godzilla (Namesake series, both get hurt and scream) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear blue and scream) * Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test, all 3 of then wear blue & white, wear bandages, get hurt sometimes, and scream) * The Reliant (Mr. Bean, both are blue and have accidents) * Drix (Ozzy & Drix, both scream sometimes and rarely have accidents) Gallery George of the Jungle.jpg|George of the Jungle Roger.jpg|Roger Rabbit Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner Major Bedhead.PNG|Major Bedhead The_goods_train.png|The Goods Engine Fifi_La_Fume.png|Fifi La Fume Tom Cat.PNG|Tom Cat download.png|Lincoln Loud download (3).jpg|Lampy 61Kpza1PWUL._SX355_.jpg|RC Download (2).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog kirby-jump.png|Kirby GarfieldCharacter.jpg|Garfield lf.jpeg|Minerva Mink Images.png|Sally Acorn Images (3).jpg|Cleo Old-syle-Bunnie-bunnie-rabbot-1879930-300-563.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Buzz lightyear pose.jpg|Buzz Lightyear 40-woody-toy-story-giant-wall-decal.jpg|Sheriff Woody Ralph_real.jpg|Wreck-it Ralph Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra Mike1.png|Mike Rex_1.png|Rex melman_icon-copy.png|Melman Prototype-kenny-mccormick.png|Kenny 1200px-Pepé_Le_Pew.svg.png|Pepe Le Pew 16295sb.jpg|Llort stanley-troll-in-central-park-0.73.jpg|Stanley Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad captain-hook.jpg|Captain Hook Wall-E.png|WALL-E 134456244392033.png|Queen of Hearts Yzma_42.png|Yzma Furrball.jpg|Furrball Dfd7d504ded7cea91112dfa55121e6b8.png|Krillin 800px-Yamcha found dead.jpg|Yamcha Black_Spy_Joke.JPG.jpg|Black Spy Whitespyyyy.jpg|White Spy Screenshot 20190711-162932 YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot 20190711-163027 YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190518-193403_Netflix.jpg|Susan & Mary Test Screenshot_20190823-125310_YouTube.jpg|Jughead Jones Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show